


Texts from Raijin

by KariHigada



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: College, Everyone Is Here And Has A Moment To Shine, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Getting Together, Hotpot, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24460240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KariHigada/pseuds/KariHigada
Summary: ☆☆ Shizu-chan~~ ❤❤yOUHOW DID YOU GET MY NUMBERI have my ways (～￣▽￣)～im blocking you
Relationships: Akabayashi Mizuki & Sonohara Anri, Harima Mika & Sonohara Anri, Heiwajima Shizuo & Celty Sturluson, Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya, Kida Masaomi & Ryuugamine Mikado, Kishitani Shinra & Orihara Izaya
Comments: 14
Kudos: 51





	Texts from Raijin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NoteInABottle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoteInABottle/gifts).



Shinra

Hey, Orihara-kun! Come to the sports field behind the school ASAP! [3:23pm]

[3:24pm] What newest prattling about Celty is so important you have to tell me in person?

Why not text me like usual so I can more easily ignore it?

Hurry! I want to introduce you to my friend! [3:24pm]

* * *

Shinra

[4:52 pm] shinra what the fuck

why did you bring such a pest

Come on, Orihara-kun isn’t that bad [4:53 pm]

[4:53 pm] HE HAD ME RUN OVER BY A TRUCK

Hahaha [4:54 pm]

Want me to have a look?

[5:17 pm] fine

* * *

Mika

Yaho Anri ＼(≧▽≦)／ [3:20 pm]

how was your first day of school? (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

its so sad that we aren't in the same class ( ╥ω╥ )

BUT (☆ω☆)

i can now eternally be together with my darling seiji (*♡∀♡)

and we can still talk! (´｡• ω •｡`)

[3:25 pm] I am happy for you

There is noone i know in my class

But somehow i was elected class president

Im proud of you ☆*:.｡.o(≧▽≦)o.｡.:*☆ [3:26 pm]

[3:26 pm] And the boy who volunteered as co president

Has a rather peculiar name

Ryu… something

Ryuugamine Mikado? [3:27 pm]

[3:28 pm] Yes

You know him?

I sat next to him in the entrance exam. [3:28 pm]

and on my other side sat my darling seiji (❤ω❤)

it was fate, the way we met Σ>―(〃°ω°〃)♡→

[3:30 pm] Yes

anyway (~˘▽˘)~ [3:34 pm]

seiji darling and i are gonna go eat icecream to celebrate being in the same class ヾ(≧ω≦*)ゝ

you have fun! (つ≧▽≦)つ

[3:38 pm] Yes

Akabayashi-san

Hey Anri-chan, how was your first day? [3:47 pm]

[3:48 pm] It was okay

What do you want for dinner? It's your call [3:49 pm]

[3:50 pm] Uhm

[3:51 pm] Hamburgers would be nice

Hamburgers it is! I'll get started right away. [3:52 pm]

When will you be back?

[3:53 pm] I wanted to go to the bookstore first

Buy things for school

Can you pick up some milk on your way back? [3:54 pm]

[3:55 pm] Okay

Great, thanks. See you when you get home [3:57 pm]

* * *

Masaomi

Yo, Mikado. Bummer we’re not in the same class [1:12 pm]

[1:14 pm] Yeah, but we can still hang out after school and during lunch

Always the optimist, I see [1:14 pm]

Or maybe my little Mikado is finally growing up and leaving the nest

No longer dependant on me ･ﾟ･(｡>ω<｡)･ﾟ･

[1:17 pm] minus root 3

Yes yes. [1:17 pm]

But Mikado.

Most important things first

[1:18 pm] ?

Are there any beautiful girls in your class? [1:18 pm]

[1:19 pm] …

see you after school

Mikado, my man! Don't leave me hanging! [1:20 pm]

MIKADOOO (ᗒᗣᗕ)՞ [1:35 pm]

* * *

Raijin Official

Good evening my fellow classmates and classfriends

I hope you all had an enriching first day of school and didn't immediately fall to despair at the soul crushing realisation of the inevitable passage of time in this fleeting existence.

If any of you still need supplies for class, the big bookstore on sunshine is having a sale on office supplies: pencils, notepads, tissues - anything your eager academic hearts could ever desire.

This is Tsukomoya Shinichi, head of Raijin newspaper.

If any of you have anything to report, or have any questions regarding our fien institution or need help with its bureaucracy, you can reach me here 24/7, 7 days a week.

Other than that, I will keep everyone who’s subscribed here up to date on the latest goings-on and important information.

And with that i wish all the new faces here in our raijin academy , and all the old ones, a successful new school year! [4:01 pm]

.

.

.

Annoyance

Namie-san, though it was to my great delight that we were partnered for this project so that I didn't have to suffer the incompetence of our other classmates, I do have to ask, with the deadline coming up next week, have you finished your part? [5:39 pm. Two days ago]

Namie-san [9:16 pm. Yesterday]

Must I remind you that our grade is determined 50:50?

hey [10:08 am. Today]

hey [10:17 am]

hey [10:24 am]

namie-san [10:31 am]

Orihara-kun

Shinra, youre in the same class as namie yagiri right now. go and tell her to answer my texts [10:34 am]

[10:37 am] Yagiri-san?

How do even know that?

Nevermind, i can guess

I didn’t know you two were dating

Trouble in paradise? (~˘▽˘)~

its for our project! she hasnt answered my texts or send her part of the project over [10:38 am]

[10:39 am] I was jokinggg

okay I will ask her

Annoyance

[10:52 am] [sent file “dontbothermeanymore.doc”]

Thank you ( ˘ ɜ˘) ♬♪♫

* * *

Kadota

Yo, Shizuo. You feel like grabbing a milkshake after school? [2:12 pm]

[2:15 pm] sure

the usual place? [2:17 pm]

bring your backpack so we can do homework

Celty

SHIZUO!!!! [2:55 pm]

look at this!!

[picture sent]

i saw her while out on a job

isn't this the most adorable thing?

[2:58 pm] yeah

cats are just so cute (＾• ω •＾) [3:01 pm]

[3:04 pm] have you been to the new cat cafe yet?

no, not yet. [3:05 pm]

want to go together? (つ≧▽≦)つ

[3:08 pm] of course!

ah

but today im already meeting kadota

no problem! we will go another time! [3:10 pm]

im looking forward to it!

[3:13 pm] me too

* * *

Yumachi

[9:27 am] ne, ne yumachi

have you seen the newest episode of gan gal yesterday?

yes, the way jessicas new transformation sequence was animated was just superb! [9:28 am]

and did you see that sakuga of the fight scene? thats a work of passion!

[9:30 am] but did you see the way aaron and bartz looked at each other during the negotiations??!

those were gazes of pure heated passion!

that doesnt matter as much as the treaty that was made! [9:31 am]

there will now be a truce between the empire and the dukedom?

as if!

and the way claudius was raising so many death flags.

oh man it gives me goosebumbs

[9:33 am] yumachi, dont get so excited the teacher is looking at you!!

* * *

Chikage

hey man, pick you up at 8? [6:27 pm]

[6:38 pm] sure

wear your cutest bandana ;) [6:40 pm]

.

.

.

Raijin Official

Due to the flooding of the entire gym area, stemming from torn pumping as the result of two (un)known students fighting, to the great elation of everyone affected, the semi annual sports health check will be postponed.

Also there will be pudding as dessert in the cafeteria. Be sure to get it while it's hot. [9:27 pm]

* * *

Raijin Library

This is an automated text. Please return your title ‘21 Ways To Get Rich Quick’ to the library. It is now 1 day(s) overdue. [8:00 am]

This is an automated text. Please return your title ‘How To Kiss Girls’ to the library. It is now 4 day(s) overdue. [8:00 am]

This is an automated text. Please return your title ‘Karma Sutra’ to the library. It is now 55 day(s) overdue. [8:00 am]

[8:02 am] I DIDNT KNOW WHAT IT WAS! I THOUGHT IT WAS ABOUT INCREASING YOUR LUCK!

Dear user “Nakura Kumoi”, this is an automated channel. Please do not respond. Responses will not be forwarded. Should you require assistance, please contact the Help Desk at @raijinlibraryhelp [8:02 am]  
  


[8:05 am] WHY DO YOU EVEN HAVE THIS?

Dear user “Nakura Kumoi”, this is an automated channel. Please do not respond. Responses will not be forwarded. Should you require assistance, please contact the Help Desk at @raijinlibraryhelp [8:05 am]

* * *

Orihara-kun

Hey Shinra, did you hear that Harumi-chan bled so hard during gym they had to throw the mats away? [11:14 am. Two days ago]

all her classmates took pictures

she will never live this down (°◡°)

honestly it should be forbidden that they serve whole grilled fish at the cafeteria [12:55 pm. Yesterday]

[12:59 pm] celty makes the absolutely best smoked fish!

just the other day i could again taste her heavenly cooking~

im pretty sure everything she makes becomes ‘smoked’ [13:02 pm]

[13:03 pm] sometimes i wish she would just become a fulltime housewife

ahh just the thought of her greeting me wearing an apron after a long day

such bliss []~(￣▽￣)~*

the teacher in sociology II is an absolute fool [1:49 pm. Today]

how did a man like that get a teaching permit in the first place?

let alone a doctorate

[2:24 pm] hey orihara-kun

with mine and celtys anniversary coming up, what do you think i should get her?

better taste in men [3:36 pm]

* * *

Seiji-darling

[9:48 am] ne ne, seiji-san ( `ε´ )

so for saturday i was thinking (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)

first we go to that cafe you like (*μ_μ)

then that new movie that came out that you mentioned (//ω//)

the trailer looked so cute! (´,,•ω•,,)♡

and then we can get pizza (っ˘ڡ˘ς)

the place down by the aquarium has a special offer for cute couples kyaaa (⁄ ⁄>⁄ ▽ ⁄<⁄ ⁄)

sure [1:54 pm]

* * *

KuruMai

Iza-nii, can we expect you to bring dinner home _today_ for a change? [4:36 pm]

[4:40 pm] what's with the accusing tone?

as if i haven't cooked for you two black holes for the better part of your lives

isn't it time you learn how to cook yourselves?

teach [4:42 pm]

[4:42 pm] aren't there enough cooking videos and recipes on the net?

but for us to cook [4:43 pm]

there would need to be _ingredients_ in the house

wouldn't there? (ノ°益°)ノ

[4:45 pm] man you get cranky when you're hungry kururi

haven't changed a bit

order something in for all i care

pay [4:46 pm]

[4:46 pm] don't act as if dad didn't give you a credit card

you can't fool me

we will order the most expensive things on the menu! [4:48 pm]

and we’re not sharing!

[4:51 pm] suit yourself

the credit card has a monthly limit yknow

spend lots of money on takeout means no money for other things you want

not that i care

korean in the fridge [6:49 pm]

[6:50 pm] thnx

* * *

Forest Goddess

[3:37 pm. Tuesday] It is I, your destined Love Casanova (♡°▽°♡)

It has come to my attention that you have yet to acquire a shining knight to accompany you to the grand opening of the new flower garden cafe

Dearest Aki, despair no more

It would be my unending pleasure to take your hand and lead you to the land of flowing honey and baked goods

Mountain Spirit

[2:12 pm, Wednesday] Cupid has pierced my heart, laid I eyes on you (˘∀˘)/(μ‿μ) ❤

Fuyumi Goddess

Your radiance is blinding

You will have to take my hand and lead me to the opening of the new bakery on sunshine

Ocean Fae

[11:46 am. Thursday] Natsuko

The leaves are gently swaying in the wind

The smell of sweet ambrosia wafts through the air

The new Lio flower bakery opens its door

awaiting many young couples to share baked goods and sweet drinks together

Would you do me the honours? ♡( ◡‿◡ )

Mikado

[10:20 am. Today] hey mikdao

wanna check out the new cake shop with its opening offers and laugh at all the dumb couples?

okay? [10:23 am]

well, regarding the cheap cake

not sure about the other thing...

.

.

.

Unknown

☆☆ Shizu-chan~ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ [4:26 am]

[4:32 am] yOU

HOW DID YOU GET MY NUMBER

I have my ways~ [4:33 am]

[4:36 am] im blocking you

Oh really? [4:37 am]

Then I’m sure you won’t mind if I show *this* around campus, won’t you?

sent file “likeababy.png”

my, Shizu-chan

[4:37 am] WHERE DID YOU GET THAT

so precious when you’re asleep [4:37 am]

one might mistake you for human

[4:42 am] i will kill you

promises promises [4:43 am]

Shinra

[4:49 am] SHINRA

Good morning (*・ω・)ﾉ [4:50 am]

[4:50 am] did you tell that louse where i live?

Well, Orihara-kun said he wanted to bring you homework and I did want you two to get along after all [4:52 am]

Celty

[4:55 am] celty why is your boyfriend such a weirdo

? [7:24 am]

Raijin Central (6)

Rin

hey have you seen heiwajimas and oriharas fight today? [6:32 pm]

Makoto

yes orihara was rolling large barrels down the stairs to hit heiwajima with. [6:33 pm]

they ran over nasujima-sensei instead!

Rei

i honestly dont know who of the two is more dangerous [6:34 pm]

Nagisa

heiwajima, clearly. [6:34 pm]

have you /seen/ what he did to our gym equipment?!

how is that even humanly possible?

makoto

yeah but orihara is always egging him on. [6:35 pm]

its like he thrives on the destruction.

Rei

or adrenaline [6:36 pm]

Haru

but hes cute, isnt he [6:38 pm]

Rin

who? [6:40 pm]

heiwajima or orihara?

Haru

both? [6:42 pm]

Makoto

i guess [6:42 pm]

Nagisa

come on makoto, i saw you talking to orihara once! [6:43 pm]

i know the look of a girl who is interested ╰(￣ω￣ｏ)

Makoto

( 〃▽〃) [6:45 pm]

i cant help it!

he would definitely be a catch

Haru

i saw heiwajima with just his friends once. [6:47 pm]

hes actually pretty quiet when orihara isnt around

and his face is really handsome

Rei

if only guys didnt have shitty personalities to ruin their good looks amirite [6:49 pm]

Nagisa

hear hear [6:49 pm]

Raijin Central (1)

Kanra

Honestly, it’s such a crime to let a danger to society like Heiwajima walk around freely! [7:16 pm]

Really scares a girl ＼(º □ º l|l)/

Ne ne, Tsukumoya-san

Can’t you write an article in the newspaper about how to best avoid him

Or maybe an amateur guide on how to set bear traps ｡･ﾟﾟ*(>д<)*ﾟﾟ･｡

[7:18 pm] Thank you for your valuable input, Yamcha-chan

I will be sure to run it by the board

(◕︿◕✿) [7:20 pm]

.

.

.

HijiribeRuriLive

[2:37 am. Last Thursday] RURI-CHAN

I WAS AT YOUR LAST CONCERT

YOU WERE GODLY AS ALWAYS

[7:38 pm. Saturday] RURI-CHAN

I BOUGHT YOUR NEWEST SINGLE WITH THE LIMITED EDITION AUTOGRAPH

[5:47 am. Today] RURI-CHAN

WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE BREAKFAST?

JUST SO THAT I CAN MAKE IT EVERY MORNING

.

.

.

Celty

aaahhhh (^◕ᴥ◕^) [5:28 pm]

that was so much fun!!

im so happy we could go together

thank you shizuo

the cats were so cute!

i took so many pictures ヾ(=`ω´=)ノ”

[5:32 pm] yes it was really nice and relaxing

and can you send me some?

your phone takes better pictures than mine

Of course! [5:34 pm]

here is one where two cats were sleeping curled up next to each other

so cute (=^･ω･^=)

[sent file]

and here is the one where the black cat lay down in your lap!

[sent file]

it was so precious (≧◡≦)

you were so terrified at first

[5:38 pm] well yeah it was there so suddenly

i was afraid i could hurt it if i moved

but once you relaxed you had such a gentle expression /ᐠّܻܻ ᳕⑅ّܻᐟ\᳡ [5:40 pm]

[5:41 pm] i think the cat clawed me though

it kept wiggling

reminded me of someone

it was kneading you! [5:42 pm]

that means it was comfortable and happy in your lap

it was purring too

youre so lucky

the cats didnt come to me unless i gave them treats

[5:45 pm] but they always wanted treats

i took one of you feeding them

the white one

i think that one liked you

sorry the quality isnt the best

[sent file]

thank you! [5:47 pm]

haha maybe i should show this to shinra

...or maybe better not. im afraid he would try to frame it

[5:49 pm] yeah that weirdo would

* * *

Shiki-san

[4:21 pm] hello Uncle Shiki?

dojo practice finished early today

can you come pick me up?

Oh Miss Akane [4:33 pm]

Of course

I’ll bring the car around as soon as I can

I have to finish something up here first though

Can you wait for a while?

[4:35 pm] yes

Mairu-san and Kururi-san are also still here

Thank you

* * *

Mika

Yahoo~ Anri-chan (＾▽＾) [6:43 pm]

I met your dad the other day while out grocery shopping ☆ﾐ(o*･ω･)ﾉ

(I made a stunning dinner for seiji-san~ kyaa (b ᵔ▽ᵔ)b i will be such a good housewife)

[6:45 pm] Akabayashi-san?

He didnt mention anything

we talked for a while [6:46 pm]

he said its sad we dont hang out anymore like we used to (｡╯︵╰｡)

he even invited me to dinner sometime (-ω-、)

said he could give me some pointers if im determined to learn how to cook well ☆⌒(>。<)

i think he really wants to pass on his cooking skills to someone⊂(￣▽￣)⊃

he was enthusiastically waving around some crab, it was kinda cute (･ω･)

[6:49 pm] He tried teaching me

But im not very good

hey [6:50 pm]

maybe we can cook together sometime

its way more fun that way

[6:53 pm] That

Sounds nice

yayyyy (ノ°∀°)ノ⌒･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*☆ [6:54 pm]

im looking forward to it (っ˘ڡ˘ς)

but first! ヘ(￣ω￣ヘ)

also! (~˘▽˘)~

do you and ryugamine-kun want to go out for icecream with seiji-san and me this weekend? ✺◟( • ω • )◞✺

[6:57 pm] Uhm

Uuh

Okay

If it is okay?

i wouldnt have asked otherwise ♪♬((d⌒ω⌒b))♬♪ [7:02 pm]

[7:03 pm] I have to ask ryuugamine-kun first if he is free

Im sure he is free [7:04 pm]

he really likes you you know?

i can see you typing and deleting you know (ﾉ≧∀≦)ﾉ [7:08 pm]

no need to be embarrassed (/ =ω=)/

be more honest with your feelings (･ω<)☆

you deserve a guy who likes you just as much as i love seiji san (つ≧▽≦)つ

[7:10 pm] Im not sure

well i am! ☆*:.｡.o(≧▽≦)o.｡.:*☆ [7:11 pm]

.

.

.

Flea

why do we live? [5:58 pm]

what is the purpose of life?

[6:23 pm] you hit your head?

of course all the big questions would fly right over shizu-chans head [6:24 pm]

the meaning of your life is smash smash kill kill isnt?

[6:25 pm] smash you, yeah

so violent [6:26 pm]

did you know that people with violent tempers usually have heart problems later on in life?

Better not get into a habit of smoking-

oh wait

hahaha

[6:30 pm] very funny

im a comedian, i know [6:31 pm]

####  * * *

Group

Shinra: Celty and I are very happy to be able to share our pre-marital bliss with all of you [3:47 pm]

Celty: dont make it weird

Chikage: im always down for free food

Shinra: we have plenty meat already, but everyone please bring whatever else you wanna put in the hotpot

Kadota: ill bring beer and cabbage [3:55 pm]

Chikage: i love me some beer but dont forget to bring coke for the lightweights

Tom: then ill bring vodka for the heavyweights [3:59 pm]

Togusa: guess ill have to drive...

Shizuo: Shiitake mushrooms [4:15 pm]

Anri: Ill bring enoki mushrooms. I like them.

Kida: Dumplings~ can never go wrong with gods golden balls \\(￣︶￣*\\))

Mikado: Tofu

Mika: eggs are very important~ [4:20 pm]

Seiji: Seafood

Kururi: Noodles. Lots and lots of different noodles [4:27 pm]

Mairu: Vegetables

Saki: I like rice cakes

Erika: ill bring home made chocolate parfait as dessert (＾０＾)

Walker: Anyone want creme brulee?

Izaya: I sincerely hope all of you are also considering a proper soup stock. Well I guess I will be so generous [4:49 pm]

Shizuo: who invited you

Shinra: i did (⌒‿⌒)

Shizuo: well im uninviting you

Izaya: That's not how it works, I'm afraid

Celty: please dont fight

Tom: no fighting

Kadota: guys its our after semester celebration. try to get along

Izaya: *I* can be on my best behaviour

can’t speak for future company though

Shizuo: shut up

Chikage: lets just all party and see where this evening brings us ~

Kadota: what are you contributing anyway?

Chikage: my charming presence

Kadota: sorry guys, we’re nearly there [7:16 pm]

Chikage: dont start without the drinks~

Celty

[one missed call] [10:06 pm]

[one missed call] [10:08 pm]

Shizuo please come back, this is silly [10:11 pm]

Izaya was only trying to rile you up, just ignore him

You both drank too much to be out in the night like this!

Shinra

Actually i didnt expect anything else orihara-kun, but i was hoping for the best [10:15 pm]

well i hope you got a good headstart cause shizuo-kun looked really angry

[one missed call] [10:52 pm]

are you still alive?

Celty

[one missed call] [10:46 pm]

shizuo please text back once you got home safe

[9:24 am] hey celty

did i leave my keys at your place yesterday?

i cant find them

shizuo! [9:26 am]

are you okay?

and where did you spend the night if you cant get into the dorm?

Shizu-chan

[9:47 pm] you forgot your glasses

**Author's Note:**

> Note had to motivate me many a time to continue working on this cause i am tired always.  
> whenever she brought it up i felt guilty and since /i/ am always throwing new ideas at her head i had to at least finally finish this.
> 
> i thought it would be interesting to have a fic with just the texts between the characters and as such everything “between scenes” is left up to the imagination.
> 
> tbh the first thought regarding this scenario i had was the “shizuo and izaya run away from a party and we dont hear anything till the next day, making it obvious they hooked up” and then i build a ‘plot’ around it.
> 
> also lots of anri mika friendship. because i wanted to. and akabayashi adopted anri and became a house husband and anri had a happier childhood. because i wanted to.
> 
> this is also a mixture between the older characters being in college and the younger characters being in highschool, they dont all attend the same school, but that's an unimportant detail, who cares.
> 
> also i recently discovered the joys of kaomojis. noone is allowed to say anything against them.


End file.
